


Help me out

by sugargaysides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman tires himself out, and Virgil helps, blushy boys, can be seen as friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargaysides/pseuds/sugargaysides
Summary: Roman has cooped himself up in his room for days.Virgil decides to do something about it.





	Help me out

Roman was acting strangely.

Tiredly eating his breakfast, excusing himself afterwards to hide in his room for the rest of the day and even missing dinner some days. Virgil noticed all of it. But did he talk to his friend about it? Of course not. Who was he? Patton?

However, all the avoiding his famILY and sinking out to his room as soon as he got the chance was getting tiring for Virgil. He once considered grabbing Roman by the arms or pinning him down on the couch to keep him from leaving but that thought got immediately thrown out the metaphorical window. 

Patton noticed Roman's unusual behavior as well but decided to give him the space he apparently needed. Logan probably did too but consciously chose not to act on it as long as Roman was doing his job. 

And his job he did.

It wasn't until two weeks after their latest episode that Virgil decided he's had enough. So naturally he waited until everyone was fast asleep before making his way to the flamboyant prince's room. He had a feeling his friend would be awake. 

Sneaking silently on his tip toes, he arrived at Roman's door and was only midly surprised to see that it was unlocked. Opening the door slowly he first peaked into the dimmed bedroom before entering fully. 

There sat Roman, frantically scribbling words at his desk, out of his regal uniform and dressed in soft-looking pyjamas instead, making Virgil have to deny the urge to cuddle him then and there. His brown hair shined in the light of the lamp on his desk and his right leg bounced up and down, the action seemingly unconscious. 

"Roman?"

The man in question jumped, whirling around to look at the intruder. There were bags under his half-lidded eyes, his face looking not as moisturized as it usual would. His posture was slouched, totally out of character for him. Virgil now really fought the desire to scoop Roman up in his arms and make him forget about the many responsibilities he had to face everyday.

"Virgil? What are you doing here?"

Shuffling closer to his friend, he gently laid his hands on Roman's shoulders and squeezed lightly to ease the tension in his muscles. Roman sighed softly, reaching up to place one of his own hands on Virgil's. Leaning down slightly Virgil talked quietly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, 

"What's wrong, Ro? You've been cooped up in here all day and the days before," he moved Roman's chair so he was facing him, "you've barely eaten anything and you never want to talk with any of us." 

The pyjama-clad man said nothing but merely stared into Virgil's surprisingly concerned eyes. Did he really care so much about him? Virgil searched Roman's eyes for anything that hinted at his friend's feelings and failed to find anything but pure exhaustion. Roman's eyes indicated that he wanted nothing but lay down and sleep and do absolutely nothing. But he couldn't. Virgil, however, believed he deserved a break for once and took Roman's hands in his to pull him up on his feet. Gently he pushed his beloved prince towards the queen-sized bed and tried to make him lie down. That was difficult to do though as Roman kept trying to shove his hands away, refusing to go to bed. 

"Roman, come on! You have to rest!" Virgil didn't know what to do. With Roman denying his exhaustion and shaking and his eyes glancing frantically from one spot to another and his breathing getting quicker and quicker and- oh no. 

Roman was having a panic attack.

"Virgil, I- I can't! I have to con- continue my work! I've got to think of good- good video ideas for Thomas, I have to!" He pulled himself to his feet, rushing to sit back down at his desk but Virgil grabbed him by the arm stopping him from doing so, "Virgil! Let go, dammit! I have to make Thomas proud! I- I have to make the fans proud and- and all of you guys, I can't-" 

Roman kept rambling and stumbling over his words and Virgil couldn't stand the sight of it. So he did the one thing he knew always helped. 

He hugged him.

And he didn't let go until Roman wasn't done rambling, wasn't done sobbing and shaking, he didn't let go until nothing but Roman's quiet sniffles were heard as the two stood in the middle of the prince's dimmed bedroom. He didn't let go of Roman even when he heard his friend whisper his name.

"Yeah, Ro?"

"Thank you for helping me out."

"It's nothing. Just please come out of your room and talk with one of us if you want, instead of overworking yourself to exhaustion."

Roman lifted his head to look at Virgil and Virgil looked right back. The two contrasting sides shared a smile and Virgil tried not to acknowledge the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Roman knew it would take a while until he was back to his relaxed, flamboyant self but with Virgil here, he believed it wouldn't be too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew~ hope you enjoyed this one!  
> It's my first ever Sanders sides fanfic but i gave my best and i'm rather proud of it.
> 
> Tell me what you think :D


End file.
